A boneless affair (A zufats and uglycatlady fanfic)
by Spikefromscumchat
Summary: Uh part 1, there will never be another part


I said I would do this in chat so I have kept to my word, this hurt so much to write. SFW . used this as writing practice, Not a person who makes fanfics But I just thought it would be funny

HirezDavid x ZuFats fanfic (End me)

The day started out as normal as is possible for the hardworking streamer fats, he woke up late enough that he didn't feel tired but he wasn't fully rested, He got out of bed yawning thinking about the night before and what henti he had beat his shcmeat to. He did try to follow a normal schedule but struggled with his meals usually ending up eating at strange times but today he felt something was going to happen so he forced himself to eat his bowl of cereal despite not being very hungry.

He did notice that the house was very quiet but this wasn't a surprise as moose was at work and TK was probably either asleep or streaming quietly, he found it eerie but continued with his day.

He found his phone on the end of his duvet and unlocked it, it was still on the henti of the night but closed his browser and opened his both favourite app and his addiction, Twitter, He posted the standard last night was great/ good morning tweet and looked away for a moment, when he looked back he saw a quick reply from weeping telling him his location was on, at this moment many thoughts went through Fats mind, is this really that bad, this will be fine, I should shut this off real quick and OH FUCK. The next second fats got a new notification but this time it was more jovial or so he thought, David had replied saying " Your location is on, on my way" fats dismissed this as David was a massive joker but in the back of his mind Fats remembered all that gay ass shit David said to him in chat the day before.

The next second Fats heard a knock on the door to the apartment, He thought oh ok it must be a parcel so he went and answered the door, as he got closer to the door he started having doubts about it being a parcel since he heard someone screaming "FATS" on the other side of the door. Fats lost all ambition to answer the door at that point as he didn't want no corny niggas at his house, however he opened it simply because it could be funny to yell fuck out to the fan at his door. He opened up and saw the sleek frame of david in his doorway the two stood in stunned silence staring at each other as the tension built, eventually it broke and david surged forward and hugged fats saying "I said I was on my way".

Fats was taken aback by his as he hadn't seen David since HRX and didn't know he was in the area nor had invited him to his Apartment, he then realised that david had used his location on twitter to track him down, he was both impressed and scared of the dedication to tracking him down, He asked the most sensible statement that came to mind "You never told me you were in town" to which David replied "oh I wasn't I just Hijacked a plane and flew over" he then proceded to walk into The lightskin house as if there was nothing wrong with his last sentence and made himself comfortable on the couch. Fats still reeling from what Had just said was speechless as David made himself at home, David then said words that Fats had never thought he would hear from David (at least in person) "so you wanna fuck", fats taken aghast by this mumbled "wha…" but david stood up and put his finger to Fats lips the universal sign to hush.

David moved behind fats before he could even mutter a word and grabbed to Fats man tiddy grabbing handfuls and enjoying every moment, fats instinctively tried to back away but the thoughts in his head eclipsed his bodily function, He thought about how mogee had promised fats to David for his birthday on twitter that day and suddenly realised that this was only right for him, Because although Fats wasn't gay there was a lot of sexual tension between him and fats when they spoke online, he figured that he was really just leading david on this entire time and it wasn't right for anyone to do that.

Fats came back to his senses just as David pinched his nipple but fats did not recoil if fact he moved back pressing against David, Fats suddenly heard a noise in his right ear, it was David who was scaling Fats back as if he were giving him a piggy back whispering in his ear "fat niggas fuck better" fats then walked himself to the bedroom with David on his back shutting the door behind him.

End of part 1

I aint doing a part 2


End file.
